


A different perspective

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Giovanni & Meowth series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Giovanni is not known for his kindness, especially to Jessie James and Meowth.When Chairman Rose kidnaps Meowth to gain money for his project.Giovanni makes a surprising appearance.Nursing the cat Pokemon back to health, Meowth sees a side to his Boss that he never shows.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Series: Giovanni & Meowth series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136567
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes meals wondered why oh why he had to be a talking pokemon, No he knew it was good for his teammates being able to talk to pokemon so they could steal them. But in other cases it just became a nuisance. As a team like plenty of villains who were competing with them. Would go ahead and try to steal him.

No he knew it made sense I mean he waz a rare type of pokemon. You don't come across pokemons very often that can talk.

But it's still got a doing when the few times that me out would be noticed as a talking pokemon. That he would find himself in the clutches of a villain almost worse than him.

Chairman Rose

Meow could feel the painful injuries that he had endured by the man's pokemon, by now he was on his knees his paws gripping the cold metal cage.

His teeth grated in pain but he dare not comply.

" Now". The older man's tone was soft but you could see the anger and the promise of more injury if you didn't comply. " I am not going to ask again. Where is your boss Giovanni?".

"I said it before and I will say it again". Meowth snapped scowling. "I will not turn on my Boss you won't get a word from this Meowth's mouth!".

Meowth gulped as he saw all the patience vanish from Chairman Rose's face, fingers raised in the air he snapped his fingers.

"Wrong answer".

Ferrothorn one of Rose's Pokemon appeared prompting Meowth to swallow in fear, he yelped as a clawed hand reached out grabbing his cage. It shook it before Meowth fell to the ground with a soft oof.

The Pokemon shakily pushed himself up teeth gritted in pain. 

"Ferrothorn". Rose's tone soft. "Use pin missle".

Meowth closed his eyes waiting for the attack that would surely knock his out cold, but it never came.

"Nidoking! Tackle!!".

The Cat Pokemon's eyes widdened as Ferrothorn was knocked into sending it flying, Meowth jerked his head towards his hero a look of surprise crossing his features when he saw it wasn't Jesie & and James but..

"Boss?!?".

Giovanni walked up towards the two of them his eyes like ice, looking straight ahead at Chairman Rose before he reached the two of them. 

His eyes now directed at Meowth.

"Meowth are you alright?".

Meowth forced a tired smile.

"In a matter of speaking". Meowth clenched his eyes tightly shut, features morphing into one of pain. Gripping at his arm.

He disregard to notice the flash of anger that reached the Bosses eyes at his injured member.

"I am in a generous mood Rose, leave now. Or I will not be responsible for my actions".

"No can do Giovanni. That cat will make me rich on the black market". Chairman Rose smirked. "Selling Pokemon is not really my thing. But it will make a pretty penny for my project to resurrect Eternatus".

Meowth's ears drooped body hunched in himself. 

Giovanni scowled putting himself in front of Meowth glared hatefully at Chairman Rose.

"Nidoking use horndrill!!". He barked.

The Pokemon ran at Ferrothorn prompting the other Pokemon to slam into Nidoking, the two Pokemon ignored their owners as 

Giovanni turned to Meowth there was a softness in thr males eyes, just slightly that the Cat Pokemon hadn't seen before.

"Boss look out!!".

While Giovanni was distracred Chairman Rose had ran at the male to tackle him to the ground, despite the pain Meowth pushed off into the air sending a fury swipe straight at Rose's face.

"Agh! You mangey feline". Grabbing Meowth's tail still in the air, he threw thr cat Pokemon who hit the metal wall. A cry of pain escaping the Pokemon's mouth before crumbling to the ground.

Before he could celebrate his victory attack, a strong hand gripped his shirt, he felt himself being spun around slammed into a wall.

The murder in Giovanni's eyes made Rose gulp.

"You are lucky I have more pressing matters to attend to, otherwise they never would've found the body". Giovanni hissed dipping his face close. "I will only once warn you. Stay away from Meowth or there will be hell to pay".

Dropping the other male Giovanni silently walked over to the cat Pokemon who had passed out, scooping him up gently the Boss turned to his Pokemon.

"Use Hyperbeam on this whole place".

Ignoring the crys of protest from Chairman Rose, Giovanni walked quietly out of the building. The Nidokings blasts and Chairman Rose's crys in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Meowth's eyes slowly fluttered open a soft groan escaping the Pokemon's mouth, while his whole body hurt he soon realized it didn't hurt nearly as bad. 

He also realized he was in a Helicopter.

His bosses Helicopter.

Blinking a couple times trying to get his bearings he saw he was in his Bosses arms. Not only that but Giovanni was sound asleep. 

"Your lucky we found you in time".

Matori sat on the other side of the Helicopter her eyes gazing intensly at Meowth, who shifted nervously not used to being watched.

"We heard from your partners that you went missing. Giovanni put two and two together. Especially with your encounter with Rose previously. Your partners have been notified…but..".

Meowth's heart dropped.

"But what?".

"Apparently the Alohan Meowth that was sent to us had taken a liking to them, they said…we could have you that they didn't need you on the Team anymore.

Meowth swallowed thickly tears coming to his eyes they clenched tightly shut, his tired weak frame shaking from the suspended emotions. 

"Afta evethin we've been through. And they throw me away just like dat". Meowth sighed ears dropping. "What's da point of being able to talk. If nobody wants you around?".

Meowth jolted feeling a hand ontop of his head gently managing it, his weary eyes looked up at his Boss who gazed at the Pokemon with half lidded eyes. 

"You are welcome to stay with me. I have found myself without a companion ever since Persian left me weeks ago".

"No way". Meowth's tone with disbelief. "But ya were always so close". His heart broke when Giovanni let out a short humorless laugh.

"It seems loyalty only goes so far until somebody else comes alone. They could give Persian a more luxurious life".

"Oh Boss". Meowth eyes furrowed a sad knowing look crossing the Pokemon's face, biting his lip the Cat Pokemon stood on unsteady legs before wrapping his arms around Giovanni's neck. "I'm sorry".

Matori met Giovanni's gaze who swallowed trying his best to keep his composure, Giovanni was ruthless and cruel. He was dangerous and hateful. But being abandoned by the one Pokemon he seeked out companionship with. 

Well it even broke Giovanni's heart.

The male wrapped his arm around the Pokemon his face resting agains't the soft fur. 

After a few moments Giovanni pulled back his face once again nurtueal emotions guarded.

"It will be a few hours until we reach headquarters". Giovanni coughed. "We should get some rest. Once we get back we will get you some medical help".

Meowth nodded lips turning into a gratitude smile, he felt himself be pulled against his Boss, this time they laid down. A blanket covering them both.

Turning towards Giovanni's chest Meowth buried his face into the fabric yawning, curling against the male he was soon asleep his Boss not long after.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir? Sir were here".

Giovanni opened his eyes a few times scrubbing a hand over his face with a yawn. He maneuvered himself to a sitting potion careful not to wake Meowth up, who was still slumbering against him.

Giovanni gently stroked the Pokemon's fur lips twitching when Meowth stated to purr.

Scouping up the Pokemon Giovanni followed Matori off the Helicopter, entering Headquarters he gave brief nodes to some of his members before making his way to his office. Placing the still slumbering Pokemon on the couch Giovanni covered him up before calling one of the members who dealt with   
Pokemon injuries.

"Thank you for coming". Giovanni gruffed letting in the doctor, "I have a Meowth who is hurt, 

"I am surprised Giovanni". The doctor shifted his glasses, "you never have asked me to 

"Just do it!!!". Giovanni barked impatient, he backed up allowing the doctor to do his job. 

10 to 15 minutes later the Doctor stood Meowth now bandaged and having had a needle that had some pain meds in it. 

"Meowth should be just fine". The Doctor stated as he was lead to the door, "just make sure he takes these meds every couple hours. And watch for fever and infection".

"Thank you Doctor". Giovanni nodded features disinterested just wanting the male to leave, once the doctor was gone the Boss of Team Rocket sat at his deck. He began to tidy up his deck every couple minutes gazing at the slumbering Pokemon.

Coming to a photo on his desk Giovanni frozen eyes scanning the photo of him and Persian, picking up the photo he gripped it the sounds of the frame starting to crack drifting in the room.

With a yell the Boss threw the frame which smashed against the wall, standing Giovanni breathed heavily face pinched in anger.

"Boss?".

Giovanni looked up tired cat eye's watching him shoulders slumping slightly.

"Sorry for waking you up". Giovanni stated softly. 

Meowth gazed at thr broken photo eyes watching him in understanding.

Giovanni hated it.

Meowth quietly made his way to his distressed Boss sitting next to him, pressing his body against the Humans side. 

"I am sorry about Persian I know you loved him. It's not your fault that he left. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a owner". There was a longing hint in his tone.

Giovanni gazed down at one of the Pokeball attached to his pocket.

"Even you?".

Meowth's body stiffened at the question swallowing thickly he gazed up at Giovanni whose eyes had a steel seriousness to it.

"What?".

"Ever since I met you you've wanted to be my top Cat, be in Persian's place. Giovanni rolled the Pokeball in his hands. "I always disregard your kindness. Your loyalty to me. Maybe if I had accepted it at rhe beginning I wouldn't have been betrayed".

Giovanni knelt in front of Meowth coming at his level, his Pokeball in his grip. 

"Will you be my Pokemon?. My top cat?".

Meowth gazed at the Pokeball in awe his dreams were finally coming true, it was everything he have always wanted.

Taking a deep breath he 

"Boss i want to. Truly you don't know how much I have always wanted this". He touched hi Bosses hand. "But I want you to heal from Persian first. I don't want you to make a decision that you might regret. Once you've healed and fully accept Persian is gone. Then I would happily accept".

Giovanni gazed at Meowth for a moment his features closed off for a moment, after a few moments his features twitched into a small smile hand reaching out touch the Cat Pokemon's head.

"You are one extraordinary Pokemon".

Meowth leaned into the hand closing his eyes in contentment a soft purring sound coming from the Pokemon.

A soft chuckle escaped the Human.

"Come". Giovanni gestured for Meowth to follow him. "You must be hungry. I will show you the kitchen so anytime you might be hungry you know where to go".

"I could eat". Meowth patted his stomach happily. 

He went to jump up forgetting that he was injured he winced falling back only for a strong arm to catch him, he looked up at his Boss whose features were gentle.

"I got you".

Vulnerability crossed the Pokemon's features. Giovanni could see that he wasn't the only one that needed healing. The pain of his partners betrayal just as painful.

"Thanks Boss".

Scouping the Pokemon up gently Giovanni headed towards the Kitchen, nobody questioned as their Boss walked by. Handling a Pokemon he had disregard with distaste for so long.

They only hoped this Pokemon could do what they couldn't the last few weeks.

Put back together their Bosses broken heart.


End file.
